


Midnight Corridors

by Oofers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders Is Sleeping, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, only a little bit, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Roman couldn't sleep so he went around each side's rooms. He found out that Logan was surprisingly sleeping and Roman found that quite surprising.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Midnight Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever learn to make a good summary? No.

Around twelve am, Roman was awake in his room while laying down on his bed. His imagination kept him up most part, along with things he didn’t want to imagine but he did anyway. As some will bother him, he finds the other part of his disturbing imagination a way to advance the plot of his story. Wow, he should really thank his brother for recommending violence.

After entertaining his neurodivergency, Roman finds it no use to try to sleep nor to imagine any longer. He hopped off from his bed to exit his room and roam around the halls of the mindscape. He tiptoed to the kitchen to make coffee, humming a song that reminds him of his personality; he hummed it long enough that he accidentally stirred his finished coffee with a fork instead of a teaspoon. 

Tiptoeing back to the halls he went to see how Thomas was doing. Sinking down and sinking back up, he saw that Thomas was not doing well with his sleep. He looked bothered as he slowly tossed and turned through the mattress. Roman looked at the man with empathy, so he took the blanket and arranged it so Thomas is wrapped on it safely. He patted his hand on Thomas’ arm before sinking back down to end up in the halls. So now, he skimmed through the other side’s rooms. 

He tried to open Virgil’s but it was locked. He placed his ear beside the door and he could hear soft lullabies inside the room. It was Virgil’s “secret” playlist to hear so he could sleep. It wasn’t secret to either of the sides but no one mentions it. So Roman respected his privacy and went to the next room. 

When opening Janus’ door, he was greeted by a snake, a rat, a spider, a cat, a frog, and a nutcracker. Roman knew that it was meant to symbolize the sides but he was offended that he was inanimate, so he left the door closed, taking note to talk to Janus about his discovery about the nutcracker.

Patton’s door smelled like recently baked cookies. Roman could hear chatter between the dad's side and what sounds like his brother. They sounded like they’re having fun, so he left them alone to bond with each other and have their moment.

And the last was Logan’s door. Roman figured that Logan would be up at the time; since Thomas wasn’t feeling all that very well today and Logan promised that he would try to boost up Thomas’ energy for tomorrow. Roman knew how long that would take which is around twelve hours which meant the logical side had to leave early to start with his work.

He opens the door to not see Logan working but is sleeping instead. Roman walked closer to be next to the side and reached out to rub Logan’s back gently. He sighs. The room was dimmed with dark blue and an unwelcoming ambience as his head layed down on the desk as the computer was left opened but turned off.

That was strange, Logan left around four pm but right now it is one am. Roman looked at the phone beside the sleeping man and turned it on, seeing that Logan had made an alarm for himself that was titled “Please wake up”. Roman felt bad for the logical side that he had to do something as long and tiring.

Without warning, the room lightened up a bit to bright-ish dark-ish blue. Roman had been in Logan’s room before so he knew what it meant. Whenever the room is dark, it means a problem was made on Thomas; and when the room gets lighter it implies that the problem was solved.

Roman made a hypothesis that the reason the room lit up was because Logan unknowingly solved the problem by sleeping. To see if he was correct, he sunk out of Logan’s room and back to Thomas’, and he was proud that his hypothesis was indeed correct.

Thomas was no longer struggling in his sleep. His face was calm and his breathing patterns were slow and steady. _Wow so the solution to this was to do self care. I’m surprised as Logan when he’s going to find out that he can solve Thomas’ problems with self care._ Roman thought.

In excitement, Roman went down quickly to go to his room and to grab his pencil and paper. He didn’t want to bother the nerd’s peaceful sleep so he went to write how he found out about this new method.

He went out of his room and back to Logan’s. Roman closed the laptop and placed his letter on top of it. He then turned on Logan’s phone again to stop the alarm so Logan can have a full rest. Logan may figuratively kill him for that but it would be worth it.

He tried to find the most quiet and safe way to carry Logan out of his chair and desk. So the option he did was to carry the logical side in a bridal style, seeing how Logan’s face was still calm and unbothered. Roman realized how lighter the nerd’s weight was than the last time he carried him which caused a concern. He saved that thought for later so he could lay Logan down to his bed. The creative side reached for the blanket and unfolded it, he sets the blanket to cover Logan’s cold body. And lastly, he took off Logan's glasses to place it at the desk.

As he was about to leave, he remembered the thought he said earlier. He went back to Logan’s desk to write an additional note on his letter before finally leaving. As he was out of Logan’s room, he yawned, realizing that he was in fact as tired as Logan. He went to his room, unbothered the door and flopped to his bed and went to sleep.

…

Logan woke up to see his room had a lighter blue tone than before. That was strange, last time he checked before he slept his room was damped with darkness. And he was in fact on his bed then the desk. He quickly reached for his phone on the desk beside him and checked the time and it was eleven am which is almost heading to noon.

He freaked out and fell down from his bed and he went up to look at his desk. He saw a note on top of his laptop so he grabbed the glasses and placed it on his face. The letter read,

_Hello, my darling nerd,_

_As my mind kept me up awake, I went around the halls to clear it all up. You were the last person I visited and I found you asleep in a probably uncomfortable position. So if you’re wondering why you woke up in your bed, that is why._

_I also noticed something when I visited your room. Before that I visited Thomas’ and his sleeping was bothered and he was struggling to have a peaceful night. I went to your room to see you sleeping but your room lit up and I made a hypothesis. I sunk down and up to Thomas’ room and he was no longer in my concern. So in other words, I think the better way for Thomas to feel better is to find what his problem is and try to self care instead of being in your laptop the whole time to fix it._

_Damn, and I never thought I would ever take on to Janus’ self care lesson ever but here I am talking about it to you. Anyways, have a lovely day and please don’t kill me._

_Love,  
Roman xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Logan cringed at the xos that Roman wrote. But the thought of Roman doing all of this for him made him feel weird. Logan felt, cared for. He did get cared for every day but for someone to do this much for him was something Logan would cherish forever. Logan would lecture Roman but would most of the time thank him if he ever encountered the creative side today.

He almost put the letter down but he saw that there was more writing on the other side of the paper from its transparency. It wrote,

_P.S., when I carried you to your bed you’re concerningly lighter than the last time. So please eat some more before doing your work._

Oh. Logan then planned to exit his room and grab a more than average amount of breakfast.


End file.
